You're Not Alone
by Blue Heart Burning
Summary: Gaara won't be alone, he was never really alone. He just forgot the one person he really cared for. But now she's back. Gaara is losing control. Will Naruto have to beat him because she's too late? Or will she make him remember.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"Did you hear?" a male voice said as a girl with brown hair with a sharp blonde streak as her fringe walked passed. She had bandages wrapped around both wrists covered by blue bangles, a black bandeau with beads hanging like dripping rain and tight black shorts. A blue sash was tied around her waist with a shaved metal plaque on the front, looking as if a symbol had been scratched off. She had a white sleeveless trench coat that stopped mid-calf. There was no buttons and the zip was broken, leaving it to hang open revealing the top of the red coloured kanji for love tattooed on her left hipbone. She had on blue ninja sandals. "Gaara of the Sand went to the Hidden Leaf for the Chunnin exams." He finished informing his friend.

The girl stopped walking.

"The demon-child?" The man's friend sounded disgusted. The girl's fists clenched. "I used to belong to the Sand, and that child is nothing but trouble. He should not be allowed to be a ninja."

Before the man who first spoke could reply, the girl had spun and smashed her fist into the man who insulted Gaara's face.

"What the hell!?" the first man exclaimed. He looked at the brunette girl with the blonde fringe. She had her had down, causing her face to be shadowed as she shook with anger.

"Don't." She stated. Her fists tightening, causing blood to drip. The injured man looked up in fear. "Don't you ever insult Gaara!" She yelled, lifting her head to reveal the icy glare she was aiming at the fallen man. Her hair was pushed forward by the wind; covering her face and making her seem both ethereal and haunting. Her lashes were thick, surrounding her different eyes. Her left eye was golden whereas her right eye was dark amber.

As she turned away, glaring down so only the dark amber eye could be seen, she sneered "I'll end you if I hear another bad word about him. You got it?"

The man hurriedly nodded as she walked away, only feeling a little guilty. She tended to be over protective of her friends. As she walked down the path to leave the village she was in, the only thing running through her head was the lonely redhead she missed dearly.

"The Hidden Leaf?" she mused quietly to herself as she walked. "Looks like I'll be visiting my father's grave sooner than his anniversary, then." She paused outside the village walls and looked towards the clear sky.

A whispered "Gaara." Floated across the wind, the longing hidden behind the voice's determination.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"Yeah! Good kick!" the voice of a happy young boy yelled out.

A girl with brown hair with blonde framing her face looked around the corner of the wall at the group of kids laying ball. Her gold and amber eyes showing her hesitance and longing to join.

The group laughed joyously as someone called out "No way! It's to me!"

"Nah, it's to me!" Another contradicted. They continued to yell and shout with happiness and excitement.

"Yes! Get it! … Come on, you can do it!" A girl cheered.

"That was awesome!" A boy exclaimed over the another boys; "Oh man!"

They played on to a continuous litany of "Come on!" and "Pass it! Pass it!"

Just as the hiding girl was about to head over, a boy yelled out "Power shot!" and the ball went flying over the goal and rolled away. The girl lost her nerve and stayed hidden.

The hiding girl then noticed a boy with red hair holding a teddy bear get of a swing "_I don't know any wall climbing jutsus, do you?"_ and use sand to get the ball down from the wall it was stuck on.  
_"I-I-It's him."  
_"Wow." She whispered to herself in awe.

The boy looked away a moment before looking up and holding the ball out, saying softly but loudly; "Here."

The group gasped and backed away. The girl watched confused.

"That Gaara," A girl said, sounding terrified.

"Is really creepy." A boy with curly hair finished, shying away. There was a pause before the group started to run away whilst yelling "Run!"

The girl looked back to the boy , Gaara, to see him look so scared and confused and sad, all at once. His eyes were wide and he seemed near tears.

He reached forwards with one hand, the other clutching the ball. "No, wait!" He called out desperately.

The girl was about to go over to him, feeling her heart clench, when suddenly the sand wrapped around the legs of a couple of the kids. They were yelling for help and crying out as they were dragged backwards.

The girl startled as she heard a voice in her head, _"Please."_ She looked round. It sounded like the Gaara boy. _"I don't want to be alone anymore."_ The girl turned, wide-eyed back towards Gaara as his eyes got larger still, except they were slightly crazed.

The girl realised, he was craving contact and friendship. His loneliness was making him lose his sense. She felt her heart break as she watched him lose control. _No one should feel that lonely._ The girl thought. But she was frozen. She couldn't move from her spot.

The girl that was caught yelled out "Let me go!" and the sand around her ankle tightened.

_"Never again."_

"Stop it, please!" The girl cried desperately terrified as the sand went towards her.

Just before the sand hit her, a man jumped in between the sand and the girl. The hidden girl gasped at the blood and ran away. She couldn't stand the blood, it brought back bad memories. She ran all the way home.

Night had fallen outside, and the girl who lived there with her mother and step-father was looking out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen earlier. _That boy._ She thought. _So lonely._ She raised her hands to her chest, feeling it throb. _Gaara._

The girl sat up straighter, her hands falling to her lap as she noticed someone getting closer. It was a boy. He was running. The girl ducked down as she realised who it was. _Gaara?_ She thought, confused. _What's he doing down here?_

She looked shocked to see he was smiling. Her face softened into a smile in response, her head tilted slightly. She noticed he was holding a paper bag in his arms. He was holding it as if it was precious.

She watched as he ran up to the house opposite hers and knocks on the door.

She was shocked once more to realise the girl from earlier, the one Gaara had grabbed with the sand, opened the door. Her face was hostile.

She watched as Gaara held the bag out after a pause. She assumed he was speaking. The girl at the door looked twice as hostile as she said something before closing the door.

The watching girl gasped and stood, pressing her hands to the window as she saw Gaara begin to shake and then drop the bag, his head down. As he backed up, the girl raced out the room and into the hall in order to grab her poncho, to shield her from the billowing sand and hurriedly put her shoes on.

She flung open the door, running to the middle of the street. She looked left and right, but couldn't see Gaara. She breathing calmed as she looked to the door across from her.

As she walked up to it, she knelt by the dropped bag and opened it. She clenched her fists when she found that it was medicine. _Gaara probably came to apologise._ She thought angrily. _And the stupid girl turned him away._

She picked up the bag of medicine, and knocked on the door with it in hand.

She same girl opened the door, this time, the hostile look melted instantly as she saw it wasn't Gaara again.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked the girl at the door nicely with a smile.

"Hi." She paused. She hadn't thought this through so didn't know what to do. "I – I saw what happened." She paused and shuffled on her feet as the door opened wider to show the girl behind it. "You know. Earlier." She finished lamely. "I brought you medicine!" She rushed out pushing the bag forward, her head bowed.

_Idiot!_ She thought.

The girl at the door looked surprised, and then smiled warmly. "Come in. I'm Yuuka. What's your name?"

"I'm Shira."

After they were both seated and the girl – Yuuka – had taken some medicine for her injury she spoke.

"Thank you. I feel much better." Shira looked a Yuuka. She was smiling. She seemed so friendly, yet was obviously cruel to Gaara.

"I hope so. Gaara went through a lot of trouble to get that." Shira said coldly before getting up and leaving, ignoring the shocked and fearful look on Yuuka's face.

"Shira!" Yuuka called. "I know you're new here, and don't know, but." She paused and pulled her hand back towards her. "You should stay away from Gaara. He's dangerous. A monster."

Shira glared at Yuuka, causing the girl to flinch at the eeriness of her eyes, having not noticed from the constant head bow and hair covering one eye.

"From what I see, you're just as bad." She paused in contemplation. "If not worse, that is."

With that, Shira left Yuuka's house and ran in a random direction in the hopes of tracking down Gaara.

_You're not alone, Gaara. I won't let you be._ Shira thought as she ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Originally, Shira was headed towards the Sand village after getting the thought of _pain _from Gaara. She was worried because he had never felt physical pain before, but finding out he was participating in the Chunnin exams explained it.

It had been around a three weeks since she started out on her journey to return to Gaara.

Shira was jumping through dense forest, her determination to see Gaara driving her forward. She hadn't seen him in so long and to find out that he was taking part in something as life-changing as the Chunnin exams left her wanting to be there for him, like she used to.

She was still a week or so away from Konoha when she decided to have a break to rest up and have something to eat and drink.

She crouched down on the branch and pulled a small scroll from the weapons pack which was hidden by her sleeveless coat. After a few hand seals, a puff of smoke revealed a large travelling pack. A couple of minutes of shuffling through the contents allowed for Shira to pull out a cup of instant Ramen, a pair of chopsticks, and bottle of water and a small teapot.

After pouring the water into the small teapot, she sent her chakra into the palm of her right hand causing it to glow a combination of dark amber and gold before red leaked in and covered it completely. She then pressed it against the side of the teapot causing it to flash red as steam started to leak from the snout of the teapot. Shira then ripped the lid of the cup of Ramen up and poured the water in.

Three minutes later and Shira clapped her hands, large smile on her face and called out "Thanks for the meal!" before she dug in with gusto.

Once she was finished she hurriedly packed up all her things and placed the scroll back into her weapons pouch. Just as she was getting ready to take off again, her head went slightly fuzzy and she heard Gaara's voice echo in head. _Naruto Uzumaki, _The thought was cut of leaving Shira confused.

_Who's Naruto Uzumaki?_ Shira thought as she rose from her crouch. She pushed her blonde fringe locks behind her ear, looking unseeingly forwards with a look of confusion.

For the past week, Shira has done nothing but put her all into reaching Konoha. She knew there was a break before the final stage of the exam and she was hoping she hadn't missed it.

As she reached the gates of the Hidden Leaf village she so shocked at the destruction and chaos that she took an involuntary step back. The action caused her fringe to jerk forwards before falling further backwards, revealing her golden eye.

As Shira took in the chaos around her, a shadow appeared covering the ground beside her from behind.

"What happened here?" She asked the figure behind her. When she didn't get an answer she began to turn towards the shadows owner.

Before she could completely turn, the shadow lowered before jerking onto hers and her movement was stopped.

"What?" Shira said in confusion. "I can't … I can't move!" Her heart rate picked up in panic. "Why can't I move!?" She exclaimed, her voice quacking with fear.

"It's my Shadow Possession Jutsu." A male voice answered her from behind causing Shira tensed. "Asuma-sensei, I don't think she's much of a fighter."

"You're right, Shikamaru." A deeper male voice replied. "Turn her around."

Shira began to turn against her will. She let out a cross between a whine and a moan of fear and confusion. She was a fighter, when she could move. Not being able to control her body brought back bad memories.

When she was finally facing the two behind her, she saw a young genin crouched and was the cause of the jutsu which took away her control, if the hand sign was anything to go by. To the side she saw a man, jounin, leaning against a tree looking at her whilst smoking a cigarette.

"Well, she appears to be shinobi. Must be low ranking." Shira's left brow twitched in annoyance at that.

"I'm low ranking, Asuma-sensei. I'm a genin." Shikamaru stated. Asuma paused and stood a little straighter as if just being reminded of that fact.

"Oh yeah. You sure don't act like it though. You're a tactician and always remain calm. Must have slipped my mind." Asuma shrugged up off of the tree he was lent on.

"I take offence to that." Shira murmured. Asuma stopped and then a smirk flittered across his face as he took another drag from his cigarette and let out a slight chuckle.

"Her headband is all scratched up." Shikamaru observed. "Is she a missing nin?"

As Asuma looked at the headband tied around Shira's waist, she couldn't help but burst out, "No! How can I be when I don't even have a village to belong to?"

"Huh." Asuma grunted as he stepped out his cigarette.

"You know who she is, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru assumed.

"I've heard tall-tales. Thought they were just something people made up to pass the time." He addressed Shikamaru. He then turned his attention to Shira. "So. You're the Wanderer then?" After finishing his sentence, Asuma lit another cigarette and took a long drag.

"Those things are gonna kill you. You know that, right?" Shira countered.

"Yeah." Asuma chuckled. "And if I didn't, Shikamaru and the others like to remind me daily anyway."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "What a drag." He then moaned out. "Can I let her go, or is she still a threat?"

"Everyone's a threat now days, it seems." Asuma murmured. "Yeah, let her go." He waved his cigarette in her direction.

Shikamaru sighed as he stood up after releasing his jutsu. He rolled his shoulders back and then his neck from side to side.

"What is your business here?" Asuma questioned Shira. "And while you're at it, give us your name."

"I'm Shira. I came for the Chunnin exams." Shira replied as she relaxed and calmed down now that she could control her own movements.

"You're a bit late. They started last month." Asuma replied.

"Mm. What a drag." Shikamaru moaned out.

Shira rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to participate. I don't have a village, so I don't have or need a rank. I came to watch a friend. I didn't know they were in it until about a week ago." She explained.

"Who did you come to see?" Asuma queried.

"Gaara of the Sand. Why?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the control of her body were no longer her own again. "Why am I in this again?" Shira's breathing picked up.

"The Sand has just attacked the village alongside Sound. Give us a reason we should trust you." Asuma demanded dropping his unfinished cigarette on to the floor and a serious expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"What!?" Gaara's allied with Sound?" Shira cried. Her response caused Shikamaru and Asuma to exchange looks.

"You know of it then?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well, duh!" Shira exclaimed. "I've been running from them for about two months now!"

Shikamaru looked taken aback whilst Asuma's expression didn't change from the look of seriousness it adopted when they found out she came to see Gaara. As Asuma opened his mouth to ask another question, Shira interrupted.

"Whoa! Wait! Back up!" She cried out. "_Gaara_ has attacked Konoha!? You're kidding, right? This is a sick joke, right?" She asked in desperate hysteria. She refused to accept that _Gaara_ would turn around and hurt someone after all that happened.

_I know I haven't seen him in, like, years, but there is no way Gaara would do that. He promised!_ Shira thought.

There was a brief silence from both of the Leaf ninja as they exchanged looks.

"Would you _stop that_!?" Shira burst loudly. "Stop communicating with looks and _talk_, damn it! _Answer me_!"

"When you calm down, we can talk civilly. Right now, you're hysterical and need to calm yourself." Asuma spoke.

"Calm down! You're asking me to _calm myself_!? I'm perfectly calm! Answer my questions!" Shira screamed.

"If this is you calm, you must be such a drag when you're not." Shikamaru intoned.

"You're hysterical. I'm hurting from laughter. Really, I am." Shira deadpanned, sending Shikamaru an un-impressed look.

Her reply was a raised eyebrow and a bored, "So troublesome."

Five minutes later and Shira had calmed herself enough for the Leaf ninja to deem her talk worthy.

An explosion from somewhere behind her and a sense of slumber washed over her. Asuma and Shikamaru looked towards her as they heard her horrified whisper. "No."

Her expression was one of complete and utter devastation. Suddenly, the air around Shira began to spin as there was an increase in her chakra. The result was Shira's hair being blown backwards and showing both her uniquely coloured eyes.

Shikamaru grunted as Shira's chakra began to push the shadow of his Shadow Possession back. The only reason he was able to use any chakra was because he took a food pill to increase the chakra levels left in his body. He wouldn't be able to last much longer if she kept this up.

Just as suddenly as it started, the chakra made wind wound down and stopped. This left Shira with her head bowed forward, her hair covering and darkening her facial features.

Asuma took a step forwards to see her face when he noticed she was shaking. That was when a stray tear slid down her face and dripped onto the floor. They let her cry for a couple minutes before beginning to ask questions again. They didn't have any more time to waste.

However, just as Asuma was about to ask another question, the fight which the explosion came from grabbed their attention.

Over in the direction of the explosion stood to demons. The one-tailed Shukaku and opposite it, was the nine-tailed fox demon.

Asuma's and Shikamaru's eyes widened as they took in the sight.

"But, wasn't the Fox Demon defeated twelve years ago?" Shikamaru asked Asuma.

Before Asuma could reply, Shira spoke dryly. "Now look what's happened."

They duo looked towards her and noticed her head was still bowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuma demanded, his voice deepening in threat.

"Unless someone wakes Gaara up, the demon will control him." Shira stated lifting her head and revealing tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"It _means_," Shira started. "That the whole village and everyone in or around it, is in danger. I don't know about the nine-tailed one though. Is he friend or foe for you guys?"

"Foe." Asuma answered gravely. "But, that's not the nine-tailed demon. It's a transformation."

Shikamaru turned towards Asuma in astonishment. "Who would do a transformation like that? _How_ would they? No one has that amount of power."

Asuma only replied with only one word. "Naruto."

Before Shikamaru could question, Shira interrupted.

"Wait. Naruto? As in, Naruto Uzumaki?" She questioned.

The two instantly went on the defensive. "How do you know his name?" Asuma demanded.

Shira's eyes widened slightly at the dark tone in Asuma's voice and the protective look that just covered Shikamaru's face.

"I – I just heard it. Before I came here." Shira stuttered.

"From who?" Shikamaru inquired darkly.

"I – I can't tell you that. You wouldn't believe me anyway." She shook her head in bewilderment.

"Tell us!" Shira all of a sudden felt like she was being constricted.

"I – I h-heard it. F-from Gaara. In my head. I c-can hear some of his th-thoughts. I swear!" Shira answered panicky. The constrictions released her.

"How?" Asuma questioned.

"I don't know. I was just able to when I first saw him when we were kids." Shira answered truthfully.

"What did you hear about him?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Nothing. I only heard his name. It confused me, and I couldn't get a lock on Gaara's thoughts after that. I think it just strayed across his mind but I heard because of the emotion behind it."

They heard rustling from the trees and bushes beside them. As Shira turned to face the noise a Sand ninja that she recognised walked out.

"Well, well. Lookie what I found." The female ninja spoke with a smirk.

"You!" Shira hissed. "I'm gonna kill you when I get a hold of ya!" Shira began to struggle against Shikamaru's jutsu.

"You two know each other?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's the bitch who made Gaara cry and tried to make my life in Sand miserable!" Shira spat out.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at Shira's language. "A name, maybe?"

"She's Yuuka."

"I can speak for myself, you know that, right?" Yuuka raised a condescending eyebrow. "I mean, I know you're used to being Gaara's mouth piece, but, come on!"

"You shut your mouth!" After Shira had yelled out, ten more Sand ninja came and surrounded them.

Asuma sighed. "Well, this doesn't look good."

Followed by Shikamaru's own input on the situation. "Ugh. What a drag." Whilst he tipped his head up in annoyance.

Yuuka laughed. "Nice knowing you, Shira." And that's when all Hell broke loose and the ninja attacked.

Asuma kept blocking attacks meant for Shikamaru as he used his shadow manipulation to try and capture the Sand. Shira could see that Shikamaru was wearing down his chakra and probably wouldn't last long.

_Troublesome._ Shikamaru thought._ The food pill was already losing effect just holding the Shira girl. Now what? What a drag._

"Let me free." Shira spoke to Shikamaru suddenly. He turned to her in surprise whilst still chasing the Sand Nin with his shadow. "I'm going to help you. I swear."

_Asuma-sensei did say she tended to help those who need it. She doesn't seem to like the Yuuka girl either. Then again she could be bluffing and it was all a hoax. I'd have more energy if I let go though. And it would give me a lesser disadvantage. What a drag._ Shikamaru sighed and released Shira. She had been truthful and seemed genuine so he took the risk.

The risk worked in his favour.

Not five minutes later, the Sand Nin had been beaten and Shira hadn't turned on them.

As Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, Shira span and ran towards the explosion which occurred earlier.

"Sorry! You can question me later!" She called over her shoulder as she raced off.

Shikamaru tried to use Shadow Possession, but he was out of chakra. "Troublesome."

"She'll be back. And she's not a threat, that's the main thing." Asuma informed Shikamaru lighting up another cigarette and taking a drag.

Shikamaru sighed, tiling his head back. "What a drag."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

_Shira's breath came in hard and heavy pants as she pushed her little legs as fast as she could. She wondered where Gaara could have gone, and if he was okay. The Yuuka girl had been so mean about Gaara. He was apologising, and she wouldn't listen._

_Shira ran in a random direction and hoped it would lead her to Gaara. She stopped quickly as she almost knocked into someone. When she looked up, she realised it was the Kazekage. She quickly bowed low and rushed her apology. "I'm so sorry, Lord Kazekage." He just stood and looked down at her. She began to feel uncomfortable and fidgeted slightly, glancing to the side and back numerous times before he nodded her dismissal._

_Just as she turned, she froze on the spot with a small gasp as she heard Gaara's voice in her mind_. I was right_. Came the sad voice. _No one wants me_. It continued. _

_Shira got a general sense of where it was coming from and changed her direction to run in that direction. The Kazekage stared after her._

Why?_ Gaara's voice questioned. _Why do I have to be such a freak?_ Shira felt her tiny heart break as she heard the despair and pain. _What – am I!?_ The voice in her mind broke from the emotional pain. Shira pushed herself harder, going beyond her physical limits._

_She stopped when she couldn't hear the voice or feel the slight pull any more. She frantically looked around when she noticed that someone was sat at the top of a building. The person was young, male and had red hair. They were crying into their hands. Gaara! She thought frantically, racing to the building. _

What? Why me?_ The voice started of despairing. Before it ended angrily. _Why is it always me!

_Shira reached the top of the building in time to feel the building rumble with an explosion, she barely managed to stay on the building. When she was able to continue round the roof to where she previously saw Gaara, Shira froze. She could see Gaara trembling violently and crying. He was surrounded by a semi-dome of sand. She noticed kunai on the ground just before the area where Gaara had been sitting. She surmised Gaara must have been attacked. Suddenly the sand around Gaara began to crumble down around him as he continued to sob his heart out into his arms which were wrapped around his knees where he had crouched._

_"Gaara!" She gasped out as she began to race towards him, just barely dodging the falling sand. She reached him just as he looked up at her with terrified, horrified and heartbroken eyes. She reached out to wrap her arms around him tightly. His trembles ripped through the pair of them as she rocked him gently, trying to calm him down as he gasped, cried and began to clutch at the ground and his head._

When Shira finally reached the area which the fighting had occurred in, what she saw scared her to her core.

Gaara was laid out on his back, blood covering the centre of his forehead. Not too far away from him, a blonde boy was face down on the ground, just as, if not more so, hurt as Gaara and he was using what little strength he had left in his legs to push himself forwards closer ti Gaara.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara gruffly cried out. Shira began to walk forwards slowly, in case the blonde tries to hurt Gaara more, remaining just out of view.

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it?" The blonde boy replied. "The feeling of being all alone." Shira froze in her slow movement as she saw the teary eyes of the blonde, the sincerity radiating from him. "I know that feeling." He said. "I've been there he continued to whisper out as Shira felt her eyes filling with tears.

"In that dark and lonely place. But now there are others." Shira lowered her head closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Other people who mean a lot to me." The blonde carried on telling Gaara. "I care more about them, than I do myself." His voice grew deeper and more determined as he pushed forwards slightly more. "And I won't let anyone hurt them."

Shira looked up again, tear tracks down her cheeks as she took in the growled out words of the blonde. "That's why I will never give up. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you." Shira began getting closer again, so that she could intervene at a moment's notice. She was pressed against a tree with her head turned to view the two boys.

"But why?" Gaara questioned in shock. Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends." He bit out in pain. His voice became deeper and rougher because of it.

_Love … is that the thing that makes him so strong?_ Gaara pondered.

"Naruto. That's enough." A voice called from behind the blonde.

_Naruto?_ Shira thought. _Is this … is this blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki?_

Shira peered around the tree and saw a boy with black hair spiked at the back with dark eyes. He had black markings covering most of his body.

"Look, Sakura's going to be alright." He informed the blonde. _Naruto._ Shira corrected herself. "The sand crumbled away, she's free. This guy's chakra is all used up."

Naruto sighed out. "That's a relief." He stated before his head drooped forwards gently, resting on the ground in front of him.

The black haired boy leaned forwards and lifted Naruto gently, turning him so that he was resting his head on his shoulder and back on his arm. "Sasuke." Naruto breathed out as his eyes slid shut, resting his head more into the boy, Sasuke.

Shira hid further behind the tree as Temari and Kankuro jumped in front of Gaara getting ready to fight the two Leaf shinobi. Shira was ready to block them if they did. It was an unnecessary action, with Naruto unconscious and Sasuke not being able to freely move as well as being injured himself most likely, Shira felt it wasn't right for the two remaining Sabaku siblings to attack.

"That's enough." Gaara spoke roughly. Shira remained on guard to be safe.

"But Gaara –" Temari started as they both turned towards him.

"It's over." Gaara informed his older siblings. The other two watched him in shocked, slightly horrified, silence.

"Alright, Gaara." Temari finally spoke. Temari and Kankuro gathered Gaara between them and then took off. Shira sighed. She was relieved she didn't need to fight, and disappointed she didn't get to see Gaara, which had been the whole reason for her coming to the Hidden Leaf.

As Sasuke moved to pick Naruto up, the blonde stirred. Sasuke paused and looked down at the boy in his arms as blue eyes blinked open slowly. "Hey. Sasuke?" He questioned groggily.

"Hn." The older boy replied.

"I'm so happy, that you and Sakura, are okay now." Naruto confessed quietly as his eyes slipped closed once more, this time remaining so.

"I'm happy, that you're okay, Naruto." Sasuke whispered to himself before he picked Naruto up and headed back to the village, in order to get medical attention for himself and the blonde and sending someone to Sakura's location, so that she too would receive medical treatment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Shira was wondering through Konoha, helping where she could. So far she had had no luck in finding to two from before. _Shikamaru and Asuma._ She pondered. She had been on the lookout for them but so far hadn't found any clue of where they could be and it was beginning to get on her nerves. _It's almost like they want me to give up and go_. She thought in annoyance.

She decided that she would just head towards the Hokage tower and talk to the person in charge.

It wasn't very good attention, but it got her attention nevertheless. She had barely made it into the building when she was identified as an intruder and found herself in an interrogation room. _What a cheerful welcome._ She thought sarcastically. She was currently tied to a chair in a dank and dark barren room. Just like she had been for the past half an hour.

"Hello?" She called loudly. "This is rude, you know." She paused listening for a reply which didn't come. She huffed noisily as she slouched as much as her bindings allowed, so about a tenth of an inch.

"Well, I may as well have a nap while I wait, I guess." She stated to herself in a conversational tone. _Great. Now I'm talking to myself._ She thought in annoyance as she drifted off to sleep.

Shira was very kindly woken up by a tub of cold water being poured over her head. Her head flung up with a gasp, which led to her spluttering as she choked on the still raining water.

She sat with her eyes scrunched closed and her head tilted forwards. She blinked several times to get the water drops off of her eyelashes before she looked up through her bangs at the man that was stood in front of her. The man had turned his headband into a bandanna which had been tied up at the back. He had two scars covering his face. One went from underneath the headband on the left side of his face down his cheek and across most of his chin, the other scar went from the inside corner of his right eye down across his cheek and ending at the bottom of his earlobe. His face was set into a stern expression.

"Dude." Shira said, voice gruff from sleep. "What the Hell!?" She cried out throwing her head up properly and glaring at him in anger. He stared back impassively and Shira scrunched her face in annoyance before leaning into the chair back with a pout of angry defiance.

"My name is Ibiki." He grunted out. "Ibiki Morino. I'll be your interrogator."

"That so?" Shira cocked a brow up before speaking again. "I'm Shira Karishma Asher. I'll be your interrogatee, ne? Anyway, is this how you treat visitors who have done nothing but help? Tch."

"Don't get cocky, brat. I'm known to be ill-tempered and sadistic." As he spoke a scary and sadistic smile began to cover his face.

Shira chuckled nervously. "Is that so? Well, I'm known to be calm, honest and truthful." She gave a wobbly smile along with a slight head tilt.

"Well," Ibiki picked up a dagger from the trolley behind him Shira had missed. "Let's test those traits."

He took one step forward. "Eek! My name is Shira Karishma Asher, I was born in Konoha. My mum was a civilian from Sand and my father a shinobi of the Leaf. They met when mum was travelling through Fire Country and got caught in dad's mission to retrieve something stolen and she was taken hostage in order to prevent the Leaf from getting it back. My birthday is June 29th, making my star sign Cancer and I'm currently twelve years old." She paused for breath, and sat panting from talking so fast, meanwhile Ibiki stood and watched her.

"Why did you just tell me your pointless life story?" He deadpanned.

"Hey!" She called out feeling offended. "I don't like you. Let me talk to Asuma or Shikamaru." She demanded before whispering under her breath with her head turned to the side. "You big meanie." And then pouting.

Shira had barely blinked before the dagger was at her throat. "How do you know their names?" Ibiki demanded in a dark voice.

"I think I just wet myself." Shira whispered. Ibiki scoffed and pressed the blade into her neck slightly harder and drew a thin line of blood.

"Answer me."

"They questioned me when I got here and then I helped them in their fight before promising to be questioned by them and running off, please don't kill me." Shira rushed. _I am such a wuss. Being tied up really does bring out the worst of me, it seems._ Shira though disgusted with herself.

The door behind Ibiki suddenly flung open dramatically as someone rolled in before jumping up. Ibiki let out an aggravated sigh.

"Ibiki!" A female voice yelled from beside Shira. She looked at the female ninja that had just rolled in. "Asuma has just informed us there is a girl in the village who is not a threat and is known around the countries and the Wanderer, the one who always seems to help. She can be identified by her gold and amber eyes and she has a blonde fringe -" The women stopped as she looked at Shira. She then blinked. "Oh! Hey! Good work, Ibiki! You found her! This calls for celebratory dumplings. You're paying." And then the woman disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. Shira blinked.

_I think I just got whiplash._ She thought dazedly. Shira snapped out of it when she heard Ibiki sigh and begin to mutter to himself.

"By 'just informed us' she means informed her a days ago. Damn it, Anko." He then straightened up and left the room and the door wide open.

After several minutes passed. "Hello?" Shira called out. "Anyone there? Does this mean I can go?" she didn't get a reply.

A drip of water echoed throughout the room.

"Guys!?" Shira shouted. She then began tugging on her bindings and struggling as much as she could.

A female scream of aggravation which became a scream of surprise then echoed throughout the dark corridor, soon followed by the sound of a chair hitting the ground.

Team ten were sat eating barbeque the day after the funeral of the Hokage.

"Hey, Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru question quietly.

"Hm?" Asuma looked down to Shikamaru with a cocked brow.

"What happened to that Shira girl? Did they find her yet?" Shikamaru asked in a dull but slightly curious tone.

Asuma paused for a moment in thought. "You know what?" He questioned, he pulled in a drag from the cigarette hanging precariously from his lips before looking at Shikamaru. "I don't know."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Shira was being escorted to the Hokage. Not the Third like she thought, but the fifth. The entire way to see the Hokage Shira was rubbing her arms and grumbling about being held captives for weeks when she wasn't even a threat and had approval to be in the village in the first.

"Stupid Leaf ninja. Don't even know how to distinguish between friend and foe." Shira glared at her escorts, which were innocent of the source of her ire and slightly intimidated by her glare. "Tch. So stupid." She turned her head to the door they were walking up to.

Izumo and Kotetsu both released sighs of relief when they reached the door to the Hokage's office.

"Well!" Izumo stated cheerfully. "Good luck!" he then opened the door and Kotetsu pushed her in calling out his own "Good luck!" as he shut the door behind her.

Shira stared at the door for minute in shock. "Well, that was rude." Shira stated in shocked annoyance.

"Oi, brat! What're you doing here?" a voice called from behind her. Shira jumped a little before spinning around to face the female voice.

"Who're you calling a brat, you hag!" Shira demanded in outrage. "I'm here to see the Hokage!"

"Who're you calling a hag, you brat!? I _am_ Hokage!" the blonde women with giant breasts behind the desk yelled.

Shira's eyes widened. _Crap!_ She thought.

"Oh! Uh, umm … He-ey!" Shira smiled and waved nervously. _Crap! I'm screwed!_ She thought furiously.

"Hey yourself, brat. What do'ya want?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, hi. Um, I'm Shira. Nice to meet you. Can I, you know, go now?" Shira answered.

"You're the one who came here, what do I care if you leave?" the blonde questioned in confusion.

Shira looked at her confused. "Um, are you sure you're the Hokage?" she asked.

The women's brow gave a twitch of irritation.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and a woman with black hair ran in carrying a pig in an overcoat and a necklace. "Lady Tsunade!" The woman gasped out running up to her desk. "There's a girl being brought here, she was being held in interrogation because she came in the invasion and they wanted you to give her the okay to stay in the village. Asuma vouched for her. He said something about the Wanderer in her defence." The black haired woman tried to get her breath back.

The Hokage – Lady Tsunade – looked towards Shira with a raised brow. Shira waved back with a smile. Tsunade sighed and looked at the panting woman. "Shizune." She started. "The girl is behind you."

Shizune straightened and turned to face her. She blinked. "Oh! Hello, I'm Shizune." She bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunade sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. The brat can stay in the village." Tsunade pouted and looked to the side. "I want some sake." She mumbled.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried spinning to face her. "You're on duty!"

"I said I wanted some, not I'm having some." Tsunade pouted again before sobering. "Shira, was it?" Shira nodded. "Right, I'll need you to stay here for a little while, while I look over the reports from your interrogation. I'll send someone to give you the clear to go in a little bit, okay? Good."

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade." Shira bowed before leaving the office.

Shira had been wondering around the village all day and the night had begun to descend. She was walking by under a tree when she noticed a brooding figure on one of the branches. She paused and stood staring at him with her head tilted for a few moments.

_What was his name again?_ She thought to herself as she gazed at him. _It began with an S … I think._ As she continued to contemplate what the pale, dark-haired teen's name was, said teen noticed her presence.

Sasuke jumped down in front of her, causing her to startle slightly and step back in surprise. As dark eyes bored into her, Shira shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, hi." She stuttered, raising her hand in a half wave. The clank of her bangles the only noise to be heard in the following silence. Her efforts were rewarded by a blank gaze and the slightest of an eyebrow cocking. Almost undetected.

Shira shifted all of her weight onto one leg, the hand that was still at her side moving across her abdomen to hold onto the other side if her, the raised hand falling across her front and down her arm to hold her elbow. She tilted her head just so, causing her blonde fringe to cover her eye more. The leg that wasn't holding her weight bent bringing her foot towards her ankle where she rested the heel onto the side of her sandal with her toes pointing directly down. Sasuke observed the girls movements, seeing how she drew into herself as if to hide but in a way which allows for easy and fast movement which would be hard to determine through slight shifts. Her hidden hand could be reaching for a weapon undetected, the visible hand would be able to come up to shield her person fast, and she could quickly dart any direction with the gentlest change of pressure to her feet. The shift of her hair could make her opponent think her at the disadvantage because of hindered sight and a blind spot when the hair had actually fallen in a way which allows for wider vision to her left side whilst she could see what was in front of her with her right eye.

The stance was very misleading and seemed casual to the average onlooker, however, Sasuke could see by the glint in her right eye that she was assessing the situation and would be a formidable opponent if forced into a fight. His gaze flickered to her headband tied tightly around her waist. He silently pondered why it seemed as if it had been repeatedly scraped rather than just once as a sign of abandoning her home village.

Shira followed his line of sight before letting out a sigh. "I'm not a missing nin, if that's what you're assuming." Her quiet word broke through the silence which surrounded them like the mist of morning.


End file.
